Sad Lucy
by MikuPapercraft
Summary: She clasped the carving fork with her hand, went closer to her father and stabbed it into her fathers neck "now you will never do something like this again" she said and started so cry "You deserved it!" ...


12/2 My birthday!

Dear Diary, Today is my birthday as you may know and i got so many presents! But there was also a really strange happening. My father came to me. He said weird things to me and touched me on places i didn't like. I never believed my sister when she told me that he did this to her too. Now i know what she means.

12/5

Dear Diary, My father came to me again. He touched me again. I told him to stop, but he didn't listened. He told me not to tell this to my mom. Why is he doing this?

12/12

Dear Diary, I found my sister crying under her bed. I asked what she had and she told me daddy did horrible things to her. I really hope i wont be the next...

* * *

5 Years later

Lucy stood infront ofher mirror looking at all the bruises she had. She took the sanitizer and out it on the bitemarks on her shoulder. When she refused to do what her father wants her to do he hits or bits her. And when her mother asks where she got them she has to say "i fell down" or "i hit something". "Don't you dare to tell your mother or else i won't be so gentle next time" he always says. Lucy put her shirt back on and leaved the bathroom. She never understood why her father does this to her and her sister but she thinks it's because of her mother. She is a very dominant and intimidating woman. Maybe he wants to feed his issues of control , intimidation and mastery. Lucy went down to the kitchen where her mother hugged her tightly "Happy Birthday my dear!" she said "I can't believe my little Princess is 17 now". Lucy tried to smile a bit. She never really smiled since her 12th birthday. The day where everything started. Her mother sent her to the Psychiologist a year ago. Her father came with her. A big mistake. The Doctor dignosed Posttraumatic Stress Disorder and depression after a hour talking to her and Lucys father told her mother she was alright. Lucy had a great day with some of her friends but after she came back home Lucys sister awaited her and told her that their mom had to go to work because something happened there. "We will be alone with our Father!" she said and started to shiver "I'm scared!". Lucy took her hand "we will be alright!" she said "I will make sure we won't do something bad again". Lucy frozed as her Father called for her sister. With tears in her Eyes she looked to Lucy and walked upstairs. Lucy ran to the kitchen and opened the utensil drawer. She took the carving fork, sharpened it a bit and walked to their parents room. As she opened the door she found her father holding her sister down. She noticed a new bruise on her sisters face. She clasped the carving knife with her hand, went closer to her father and stabbed the carving fork into her fathers neck "now you will never do something like this again" she said and started so cry "You deserved it!". She looked down to her father for a while and then she wnet to her sister and holds her "you are save now..." she whispered "leave. Leave to another state, another continent. start a new life.". Her sister looked at her "t-thank you, lucy" she said and went to her room. A hour later she was gone.

* * *

12/2

Dear diary. I had a really nice birthday. I just killed my father. He tried to hurt my sister again. He deserved it. My sister moved away. I'm glad she is save now.

* * *

Lucy stood intront of her mirror again. She looked at her bruises again. After her sister was gone she went to the kitchen again and took a small knife, a needle and threat. She clasped the knife and took a deep breath " i never want to smile again" she said and stitched her mouth corners down so the wont be able to smile that easy anymore. Then she took the knife "I never want to see something like this again" she said as she stabbed one of her eyes out. It hurts. She started crying again as her first eye was out. She whiped the blood away and looked at her empty socket. A few minutes later she continued with the other eye. After it was out she started to regret what she did She groped her way back to her room, took her backpack and went up to her fathers body. He had his credit card and wallet in his pants. She put it into her backpack, took the carving fork she killed her father with and went out of the house. The police will maybe search for her soon.

* * *

A few days later

Everywhere in the news you hear it: A unknown killer murders men across the country. All of them were rapists.


End file.
